


Fun of the Chase

by durinsreign



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beorn's House, Chasing, Comfort No Hurt, Dwalin chasing Nori, Dwalin feeling devious, Fluff, M/M, Nori screaming, embarrassed Nori, empty threats, just soft stuff, playful yelling, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durinsreign/pseuds/durinsreign
Summary: Dwalin's footsteps thundered after Nori's lighter ones, his laughter rolling from deep in his throat. It's all too familiar to chase scenes they used to have back in Ered Luin; minus the buildings and alleys and very clear murderous intent.
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Fun of the Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought about Dwalin chasing Nori with little things that make his skin crawl.
> 
> ! Characterization may not be on point !  
> This was a self indulgent fic as a pick-me-upper.
> 
> All mistakes are my own!

_____________________________________

Dwalin sat against a half rotted log in the clearing, his axes flat on the floor beside him. He had cleaned them hours ago, the company taking a short break for some down time while in the comfort of the skin changer Beorn's home and barn.

Dwalin thought it would just later be lost time in the wind, saying they could be half through the Mirkwood forest by now if only they had left the next morning they arrived. But everyone else looked happy to get off their feet and relax. 

The burglar said something about finally being able to have some sweets and a proper cloth to wipe his face with. It didn't matter much to Dwalin; the dirt would pick back up again later.

The warrior picked at the short, helpless blades of grass, and huffed. He'd ask any of the others for a good spar… if he could find them, that is. Everyone spread across the skin changer's land for much needed alone time and space, yet Dwalin found himself half longing for any company at all; especially that of a certain thief amongst their crowd.

He hoped Nori wasn't off nicking things from Beorn's counters or walls. That was just being a bad guest at that point. He'd do much better right here, with Dwalin, where the giant could keep a close eye on him and make sure he _didn't_ get into trouble.

Across the field, when he turned his head, Nori jerked his attention to the sitting dwarf and laughed. His hair was undone, beard braided but not bound, and his long brows draped loosely over the corners of his eyes. It should be Dwalin laughing, really, with how ridiculous Nori looked.

A quick glance around himself, and Dwalin picked up a twig shorter than the length of his palm. It was a pathetic looking thing, bendy like rubber, and skinny as… well, a stick. In the most playful way possible, Dwalin felt a wave of spite wash over him. In his head, he remembered the one time Nori said he was ' _no fu_ ''.

He'll show him _fun_.

Slowly rising, Dwalin let his knuckle dusters clack together beside his axes in the grass, and made for Nori, who now gave a deer caught in headlights look. 

Once he realized Dwalin had something in his hands, Nori jumped back and began to run. His unbound braids may have loosened, but more embarrassingly, his shrieks were heard from even inside the far barn. Sturdy and brave as a Dwarf may be, Nori did not want some creepy crawly bug starting any expedition in the roots of his hair and beard.

Dwalin's footsteps thundered after Nori's lighter ones, his laughter rolling from deep in his throat. It's all too familiar to chase scenes they used to have back in Ered Luin; minus the buildings and alleys and very clear murderous intent. 

"Why are you running!? I've a gift!" He shouted after him, and Nori doesn't glance back when he says, 

"What _is_ it!"

When Dwalin doesn't answer and Nori turns his head to check where Dwalin's gone, he immediately collides with the bigger dwarf's entire chest and shoulder, both of them flying off the balls of their feet and thudding heavily in the grass. Nori swore he saw stars, lying sprawled beneath Dwalin's great weight.

He mumbled something that sounded like a curse, called Dwalin a big lug for crushing him, and tried to scramble out from his little prison. Dwalin held him tighter and clutched the bendy twig in his fist.

"Get off!"

Dwalin slipped an inch of the stick from this hand and held it too close to Nori's face for him to know what he saw. The thief shouted and writhed, pushing his own head back against the soft ground until he could get a clear picture of just what Dwalin was trying to stick in his face. There's a loud sigh of relief and annoyance accompanied by the unrelenting gasping and roaring from his — regrettably — giant.

"A stick!?" Nori breathed. Dwalin wiped a tear from his own face.

"And ye were…" Wheezing. "So scared— y.. you ran so fast—!"

Nori fell limp under Dwalin, defeated and trying to catch his breath. The giant took this time to touch the tip of the stick to Nori's nose, who then wrinkled his face and jerked away.

"You'd run too if someone your size came charging at you!" He defended, and Dwalik only shook his head, still grinning.

"No, I could take 'im. You were screamin' like a dam!" 

"I'll getcha back. Just you wait."

_____________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos appreciated! U3


End file.
